Problem: A circle with circumference ${12}$ has an arc with a $330^\circ$ central angle. What is the length of the arc?
The ratio between the arc's central angle ${\theta}$ and $360^\circ$ is equal to the ratio between the arc length ${s}$ and the circle's circumference ${c}$. $\dfrac{{\theta}}{360^\circ} = \dfrac{{s}}{{c}}$ $\dfrac{{330}^\circ}{360^\circ} = \dfrac{{s}}{{{12}}}$ $\dfrac{11}{12} = \dfrac{{s}}{{12}}$ $\dfrac{11}{12} \times {12} = {s}$ $11 = {s}$ ${12}$ ${330^\circ}$ ${11}$